memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed tools and technology
This is a list of unnamed tools and technology. Aldean transport device This small device was attached to the arm of an Aldean and was used to control a transport by contacting the Custodian. ( ) "Amulet" scanner In 2376, the Delta Quadrant confidence man Mobar presented himself as a in a religious sect. Part of his attire was a large amulet worn around the neck, which was later deduced to be some kind of scanner capable of downloading the database. ( ) Ancient writing implements In 2374, Chakotay encountered , a member of a species which erased both memories and computer records to eliminate references to their existence. In order to produce a permanent record regardless, he wrote down an account by hand, using what Neelix described as ancient writing implements. These consisted of a hard surface with a paper-like substrate, and a metallic and somewhat conical writing tool that buzzed while he wrote. ( ) Angel I execution device The Angel I execution device was used on that planet to execute criminals or political prisoners by disintegration, which was considered to be a "swift and painless" method of death. Intended victims would be placed between two glowing columns, and the device would be activated with a glowing crystal orb. Beata, the leader of Angel I in 2364, planned to use the device to execute and the crew of the freighter Odin after they begain to influence the planet's culture towards one of equal opportunity for the male gender. ( ) Antican hunting tool This tool was used by two Anticans while aboard the in 2364. Commander William T. Riker and Security Chief Natasha Yar confronted the delegate Badar N'D'D with this tool after it was taken from two Anticans who were found outside of the Selay quarters. Badar N'D'D stated that it was no weapon, just a tool to dispatch the animals they consumed. ( ) episode .}} Bajoran farming tools These two Bajoran farming tools were used by Baltrim and Keena on Mullibok's cottage on the Bajoran moon Jerrado. In 2369, the two Bajorans also used these tools to menace Major Kira Nerys after she beamed down to the cottage. ( ) Bajoran orb bracelet This very simple tool, just a bracelet with an orb fragment at its center, nonetheless had tremendous power. It was used as a catalyst by the of a certain Bajoran village to manifest the fears of the village in the form of a creature called the Dal'Rok, which could then be defeated by the villagers, uniting them. ( ) Bar lighting A bar on the Delta Quadrant world Sobras derived its soft, ambient lighting from large sack-like objects covering its ceiling. ( ) File:Lights sacks.jpg|Ceiling covered with light sacks File:Lights sack close up.jpg|Close-up Enaran ID On Enara Prime, Regressives wore this device around their neck. It could be checked to confirm their identity. ( ) Enaran light thing An object emitting a dim green light was part of an Enara Prime-themed event aboard in 2373. ( ) Fabrication device According to the Malurian Garos, the antimatter reactor in the basement of his curio shop powers a fabrication device which allowed him to produce food and clothing. This lie told Garos to Jonathan Archer who later found the secret mining operation center under the shop. ( ) Federation floor cleaner This device was used to clean the floors at the building the bridge simulator was housed in as part of the Starfleet Training Command in 2258. ( ) Federation hole generator In 2259 of the alternate reality, used a '''circular device' to generate a hole in the transparent front boundary of the brig, so the prisoner, John Harrison, could put his arm out for a blood sample to be taken. The device could be moved around and replace the parts of the brig's surface which it had previously removed.'' ( ) Federation search tool This handheld device was used aboard the in 2293 as part of a thorough search of the entire ship for a pair of gravity boots believed to have been used in the assassination of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon. ( ) Ferengi tooth tools These tools were used by Grand Nagus Zek to clean his teeth after dinner in Rom's quarters aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. He asked the boy to bring them to him and took one of these tools. ( ) File-opener In 2267, this metallic-looking file-opener was used by Commodore José I. Mendez, in his office at Starbase 11, to open a top secret Starfleet report pertaining to General Order 7. The device consisted mainly of a cube, though a conical component also protruded from the device on the side which was to be held. To activate the device, part of it was turned by the user, and the device was passed over the file's locked binding to open the report. The device made a short series of electronic clicking noises as it was passed near the binding. Mendez placed the tool on his desk after using it. ( ) Fireplace device In the holoprogram Paris 3, this device was inside the fireplace at Chez Sandrine. It provided light with a similar color and flickering quality as a fire would. ( ) Flower tool In 2372, Tuvok used this peculiar cutting tool on a hybrid flower he was cultivating. ( ) Gaia farming tool This plow was used for farming on Gaia. It seemed plow-like, but could be operated by a humanoid. ( ) Garak's eyepiece In 2370, Elim Garak used a type of eyepiece while repairing a computer at the Tozhat Resettlement Center on Bajor. ( ) Gardening tool This gardening tool was used to stab Doctor Tolen Ren on in 2371. The tool was placed through the intercostal space between the eighth and ninth right ribs, the exact location of the Banean heart. ( ) Hanon IV weapons The primitive natives of Hanon IV, a Delta Quadrant planet, possessed hand-held weapons made of wood. There was a wide variety, a selection of which is shown below. File:Hanon IV weapon 1.jpg File:Hanon IV weapon 2.jpg File:Hanon IV weapon 3.jpg Head-mounted device In the alternate reality, a technology capable of projecting a display in front of a person's eyes was in use on Earth in 2259. One user of this technology witnessed the crashing of the while wearing the device. ( ) Hirogen blades and other hand-held weapons Hirogen used a variety of weapons, including blades. These might be used to butcher a prey for already captured. In particular, one warship contained a wall on which an assortment of weapons were mounted. ( ) Hirogen relic holding harness This hanging harness like device was used by the Hirogen to harness s from prey captured live. They were placed into it, presumably incapacitating them, after which they could be worked on using a knife. ( ) Howard family candle The Howard family candle was an heirloom in the Howard family, passed down for generations. It represented the strength of the Howard spirit, "the guiding light, wherever they may roam." Felisa Howard always kept it lit, and Beverly Crusher planned to take it back with her to the following her grandmother's death in 2370. The candle was in fact a receptacle for the anaphasic lifeform Ronin. He used it in order to maintain molecular cohesion and bond with a Human host. The flame was plasma-based. The candle was destroyed by Crusher in order to prevent Ronin from merging with her. ( ) Iowa mining machine This '''machine' was stationed near a large quarry in Iowa in an alternate reality 2258.'' ( ) Jaylah's stick :Main article: Jaylah's stick Journalist tools During the mid-22nd century, Human journalists used headsets capable of recording video to cover events or perform interviews. ( ) During the late 23rd century, reporters on location sported certain tools of the trade. During the launch of the in 2293, a number of journalists were present, some with elaborate headsets which hovered around people. Others had tricorder-like handheld devices which they pointed at people talking as if it were a microphone. ( ) Kukulkan's machinery '''Kukulkan's machinery' were various systems aboard Kukulkan's starship that support the creatures in his creature collection. One of the systems created a virtual world in the mind of the creature so that it could live in peace in its natural environment. Kukulkan also used this system to create a virtual manifestation of Kukulkan's city in the minds of members of the crew so that they would have an opportunity to solve the riddle of the city. When in captivity aboard his ship, Kirk and McCoy released a Capellan power-cat by pulling its cables and disconnecting it from the system. The cat went crazy and started to destroy the machinery, distracting Kukulkan long enough for Spock to use the Enterprise s phasers to disable Kukulkan's ship. ( ) Laser tool Tom Paris used this laser tool for repairs in 2371 while working at the construction site at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. ( ) Ligonian weapons A display of Ligonian weapons was present in Lutan's centerplace on Ligon II including axes, knives, and a crossbow. ( ) Magnetic tool After a Nausicaan implausibly won at Dom-Jot at Starbase Earhart in 2327, Cortan Zweller hypothesized that he was cheating by controlling the balls using some kind of magnetic device in his belt. ( ) Marketplace goods Different pieces of technology were sold on a marketplace on a planet in the Delta Quadrant in 2372. ( ) Megan mystic symbol A mystic symbol was drawn by Spock in 2269 as he attempted to toy with the art of magic. While standing inside the symbol, he successfully moved a Vulcan chess piece with his newfound "powers." A mystic symbol later appeared on the ground during the trial over the crimes of Humanity against the Megans. ( ) Mirror universe Human weapons In the mirror universe, Maximilian Forrest of the had a collection of '''antique weapons' in his quarters, including a shotgun once owned by , and several other guns and swords.'' ( ) Nerve toxin ring The Kazon Culluh had a ring from which he could extend a small needle, capable of injecting a nerve toxin. This toxin could kill within seconds. ( ) Nezu device A small circular device was placed on an access panel of a mag-lev carriage as part of a plot by Dr. Vatm to start the carriage early. ( ) Novan tools These two tools and a pocket knife were placed on a wooden table in the gutting room of the Novans on Terra Nova. ( ) Occluder This 29th century device was used to "occlude" Seven of Nine's Borg implants to "disguise" her as Anna Jameson. ( ) Orion torture device This Polyhedron-shaped device, used by an Orion, could be thrown at a prisoner to attach and send out painful, lightning-like beams. It was small enough to fit in a pouch or a hand. ( ) Phoenix music player Aboard his ship the Phoenix, Zephram Cochrane had a device installed that could be fed small, transparent, green, octagonal discs to play music. During his historic 2063 flight, he used the device to play "Magic Carpet Ride". ( ) Prank binocular device A binocular-like attachment was attached to Spock's science console. Upon noticing and looking through it, he remarked to Kirk that the device "'' seems to serve no useful function''". He then looked up, revealing two rings around his eyes. ( ) Q weapons During the Q Civil War, the Q created "innovative munitions" to try to kill other Q despite being immortal. To captain Janeway, present in the Q Continuum during the war, they were made to seem like things such as cannonballs and lead charges, but Q assured her she'd be surprised at what they represented. ( ) Red, black, and silver pointed tool This type of device was used multiple times aboard the . It was utilized for both engineering and medical purposes. In 2266, a crewman was carrying one of these devices when he descended from a diagonal Jefferies tube and it was one of two devices, the other being a laser beacon, that he planned to put away in storage. ( ) While the ship entered orbit of Exo III later that year, Captain Kirk carried the device from the engineering station on the Enterprise s bridge to the command chair. He sat with the tool for a while, briefly examining it, then took it with him when he had a discussion with Spock near the vessel's science station. Kirk subsequently carried the device back to the command chair, where he gave it to a command division male crewmember in exchange for a clipboard. ( ) The following year, this type of device was used by Doctor Leonard McCoy upon making an (ultimately successful) attempt to revive Khan Noonien Singh in the Enterprise s sickbay. ( ) While a prematurely aged Kirk was undergoing treatment in the ship's sickbay, the tool was next to his bed. ( ) On several occasions in 2268, the device was on a work surface next to an examination bed while McCoy operated on a patient. These patients included Sarek, Sargon-possessed Kirk, and brainless Spock. ( ) Later the same year, the tool was in sickbay while Kirk and McCoy were there. ( ) Shortly thereafter, the device was in an emergency surgical kit that Nurse Christine Chapel brought with her to the surface of planet Amerind to help treat Kirk. ( ) The tool was also used by Chapel on Spock after he disastrously mind melded with V'ger at one point in the 2270s, ( ) and by McCoy on Peter Preston in 2285. ( ) Rubber tree people descendants' weapons During the 24th century, the descendants of the ancient Rubber Tree People still remaining in Central America used a variety of weapons, including spears, round shields, and some other weapons. ( ) Sculpting tool This tool was used by the Aldeans for creating sculptures. Accolan introduced Harry Bernard to the use of this tool. ( ) Section 31 bubble weapon While on a Section 31 mission to Qo'noS, used a weapon that fired from the fist and encased its target in a kind of bubble which then started to float. The bubble could be punctured and popped with a blade weapon. ( ) Section 31 weapons drone While on a Section 31 mission to Qo'noS, transported into a combat situation down accompanied by a drone that immediately started firing on her targets. Its blueish white output appeared to consist of two beams, which explosively disintegrated those it hit. ( ) Section 31 camouflage cloak While on a Section 31 mission to Qo'noS, utilized a cloak the cap of which appeared to project a Klingon face on top of hers until she removed it. ( ) Selay hunting tool This stick with a snare was used by a Selay while aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364 when he accidentally caught Commander William T. Riker in a corridor instead of an Antican. ( ) Starfleet Academy spheres Several of these '''spherical objects', perhaps about a meter across, floated around Starfleet Academy in 2258 in an alternate reality.'' ( ) Taresian cutlery On Taresia, food was eaten with this type of cutlery. ( ) Taresian mood enhancer device These small hand-held devices, seemingly functioning in a way similar to a hypospray or subdermal injector, were used to administer mood enhancers on Taresia. They were used on the neck. ( ) Taresian weapon sticks Taresian females were observed to use yellow sticks with black writing on them during their joining ceremonies. Usually they were just beaten together a few times, but if the male resisted, their true nature became clear: they were used as hand weapons. ( ) Voice duplicator This voice duplicating tool was used by Wesley Crusher in 2364 to get chief engineer Sarah MacDougal and assistant chief engineer Jim Shimoda outside of the control booth in main engineering. The tool duplicated the voice of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Vori signaling device The Vori utilized small hand-held devices for one Vori Defense Contingent to signal another. Using them involved caused the device to flash red and green lights over a period of about one or two seconds. ( ) Voth insect lamp Voth kept small lamps aboard their ships to attract small insects which the Voth would catch with their long tongues and eat as a small snack. ( ) See also * Unnamed engineering tools * Unnamed medical tools * Unnamed musical instruments * Weapons ** Ennis and Nol-Ennis weapons ** Klingon blade weapons ** Reman blade weapons Unnamed tools and technology Unnamed tools and technology Category:Weapons Category:Death Category:Punishments